Death
by Brian1
Summary: May thinks about Ash's death while on Mt. Pyre...Follow up to: Disturbing.


**Author's Note**: Um…oops. In **December **I mentioned that none of the stories in this season had anything to do with each other, but…um, I lied. This story is the direct sequel to the second ending featured in **Disturbing**. Also, I lied about Torchic dying in this story, since it wouldn't fit in the story, but there's still gonna be Mt. Pyre in here. The point of view has changed to May, for obvious reasons.

-                       **Death                          -**

**-                       By Brian                     -**

As I sit here, wearing a black dress while sitting in a small church with all of Ash's family, close friends, and pokémon…I think…I could have saved him. If I had held on to him with all my might, I could've stopped him from jumping.

            He would still be alive today…he would still be training his pokémon for the upcoming Hoenn League Tournament, which is coming up in just a week.

            He won't be able to laugh anymore, or cry anymore, or train his pokémon anymore. He won't be able to do anything anymore, now that he's gone, still somewhere down that godforsaken cliff. We had gotten flying pokémon to find him, but there was no trace of him…it was as the fall had completely taken him apart…

            That's what there's nothing in the casket, except various pictures and mementos of Ash that his mother saved over the years. Speaking of his mother, she was in the front row, crying her eyes out, with Professor Oak and Mimey trying their best to comfort her. I had only spoken to her once, when Ash was talking to her the week before he died. She had said that I was a very pretty girl, and that I should make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. 

            My shoulders slumped, realizing that I had failed the one thing she had asked me to do. I'm such a failure…

            After a few more moments of self-deprecation, I glanced around the room to see who else had decided to attend the funeral. In the second row was Gary Oak, an old friend of Ash's. He was sitting up straight, with his arms folded and his gaze directed at the casket, as if he had expected it to move or something. There were bags under his eyes.

            Also in the second row were Tracey and his pokémon. He appeared distraught, as if this was all a dream. Oh…how I was this was all just one big dream, where I would wake up and see Ash looking at me funny for having such a strange dream and, and, and… 

            In the row behind me I could see various other people that I had never met before, yet seen in Ash's photo album that his mom had made for him. I had caught him leafing through it one time, and he had been gracious to put a name on all the faces I had seen. From what I faces I remembered there was Duplica, Ritchie, Casey, Melody, Molly, Todd, Professor Elm, Professor Birch…there was even Team Rocket, sobbing in the very back corner of the room…

            In the doorway stood two people, who I didn't recognize. One was a female, about my age, who was wearing green and had a Wigglytuff by her side. She was wearing a league cap similar to Ash's old one, and she had a forlorn look on her face. Her gaze kept going from the back of Gary's head to the casket, and then back again. Perhaps she was an ex-girlfriend of his?

            The other person looked sort of similar to Ash, seeing as how he wore a black shirt, blue denims, and a tattered looking league cap. The only thing that was different was that his hat covered his eyes ominously, and he looked like he was in his late-thirties. He had a Raichu by his side, and he kept looking at Ash's mom, in a funny sort of way. 

            In the very last row I saw Misty and Brock, sitting together by themselves. I scowled as I watched them, wondering how they could have the audacity to bother coming. Brock's face had a look of indifference, although I couldn't really tell since his expressions weren't really…expressive…to begin with. Misty, however, looked like she had been crying, as her eyes were almost as puffy and red as Mrs. Ketchum's.

            I stopped gazing around and sighed, wondering how Ash would react if he saw how all these people cared about him. If he knew how all these people cared about him, he wouldn't have jumped, would he?

            Why did you do it, Ash? I thought…I thought you weren't going to do it. You said you wouldn't do it, but you did it. Why did you lie to me, Ash?

            The priest is talking about how important life is, but I'm not really paying attention…I'm too wrapped up in my thoughts about what happened.

            I could've held on to him longer, or cry harder, or tell him how he was my only friend…but I left my guard down when he…

**            "I'm sorry, May…" he whispers softly, his voice full of regret as his eyes glanced downwards.**

            I turn him around to face me, lift his chin up, and look him in the eyes. "You won't go?"

**            He gives me a kiss on the cheek, causing myself to blush as a smile appeared on my face. "What was that for, Ash?"**

**            My stomach felt like it was full of Beautifly after that simple kiss. Why did he kiss me? Did he like me? Was he going to say with me?**

**            He looks at me with empty eyes, which frightens me to the very bottom of my soul. Why the hollow look in your eyes, Ash?**

**            "I'm sorry May…I'm sorry May…I'm sorry May…" he repeats over and over again, causing my eyes to widen in horror as I realized what he was going to do.**

**            Before I can latch on to him he pushes me off, making me fall to the ground as he starting falling backwards off the cliff. I quickly scrambled to my feet and looked down the cliff, letting out a scream of anguish as I saw him disappear into the darkness below…**

Why Ash? Why did you leave me? You were my only friend…

            I'm thankful that the black veil I'm wearing allows me to cry in some sort of privacy, since I didn't want my father, mother, and brother, who were sitting beside me, to see me cry.

            *          *          *

            As I exit the small church, I let out a deep sigh as I start to walk around the graveyard. I absently wonder…why would they put a small church on the top of Mt. Pyre? And why are they giving a funeral to Ash, when this place is for pokémon burials?

            Ash…you and me went through so much. Both of us battled our way through Hoenn, together, especially during the seventh gym leaders. We worked together, fought together, ate together, argued together, traveled together, stayed up late together, reminisced together, and cried together…

            How will I do all of that now that it's just me? When I first started out on my journey I thought I was going to do it alone, but then you came along and decided to help me. You were my first real friend Ash, and now…

            This place is so depressing…and what's even worse is that it's all on top of a huge mountain, where you could just jump right off the side-

            I mustn't think like that. Ash was thinking like that, and now he's dead.

            I hate this. I hate wearing this black dress. I hate going to the funeral. I hate being here. I hate feeling like this. I hate having not saved him.

            I suddenly realize that someone is behind me, occasionally sniffling. I turn around and find myself disgusted when I see it's Misty, who has a pained expression on her face.

            "May…" she asks quietly, "can we talk?"

            I glare at her, trying my best to make her face explode with my mind, but to no avail. "Why would I want to talk with you?"

            She flinches and steps back, scared that I might hit her or something. "I just…I…I never meant to hurt Ash…"

            My eyes narrow menacingly. "But you did, Misty. You cheated on him, and now look what happened…"

            Of course Ash would leap to his death, after what he saw. I was the second person to see it, since I had gone into Brock's room to see why Ash had been making such a racket in the pokémon center. To my surprise, I had seen Misty and Brock screwing their brains out, oblivious to what was going on around them. 

            She glances downwards and says, in a choked whisper, "I…I wasn't thinking…my mind was in a blur…"

            "Probably because all that rough sex with Brock clouded your judgment, huh?" I spat out, unbelieving of her petty excuses.

            What type of person would do that to poor Ash? All he did was love her too much for his own good. 

            Her shoulders slump and she doesn't even bother looking at me in the eye anymore. "Please…just hear me out-"

            I decided that I wasn't going to take anymore of her crap and unceremoniously punched her in the face, causing her to fall to the floor, clutching her right eye in pain. 

            "That's what you deserve, you selfish brat…" I spat out coldly, as I walked away from her, not caring that I had struck her down. 

            *          *          *

            The view from the very top of Mt. Pyre is amazing. Anyone who's seen it can tell you that, which includes me.

            However, the view I'm more interested in at the moment is how far down the drop is. It's so high up from here that by the time you reached the bottom, you'd pass out from lack of oxygen.

            A small smile appears at the corner of mouth. If I were suicidal, I sure would like to go out sleeping, before hitting the water below…

            The water below looks inviting, and I temporarily forget that I'm absolutely terrified of heights.

             I want to go…I want to go and meet Ash. I don't want to be alone. 

            But as much as I want to go, I can't. Ash wouldn't want me to go down with him…that's why he pushed me away that night.

            I put my hand to my cheek, the cheek that he kissed, and allow myself to smile just a little bit. His lips were so warm in that brief moment of affection that I wondered what life would've been like if…if we had…

            "May…" softly whispers a voice behind me. Is that you, Ash…? Have you bounced back like you've always done in the past? Am I not alone anymore?

I turn around slowly…and find myself screaming in horror as a deranged Misty tackles the both of us off the top of Mt. Pyre, and into the dark depths below us…

            The last thing in my mind before we hit the water is the thought of seeing Ash again…

-                       **End**                  -

            Another morbid ending from me, since it would've been cliché for May to just walk away with confidence that she'd see Ash someday. Don't worry folks, I'll write a story where May and Misty actually have a real conversation…someday.

            Just in case you couldn't tell, the two people that May saw in the doorway was Green, complete with her Wigglytuff that she has in the manga. The other person who looked like Ash is…well….his father, although May is too distraught over Ash to realize this.

            One more note…after Season Two is completed I'm going to start my first multi-chaptered story, called** Ascension.**

**Ascension **- The truth about where Pokémon come from, how they came to be, what the Chosen One's true purpose really is, the final evolution that will change the world and, most importantly, an end to **everything**.

Next stories for Season Two:  
  
**Destiny** - Being the Chosen One can be lonely…  
  
**Doom Desire** - Wishing can be dangerous...especially when that wish is granted...  
  
**Deal** - Misty and Gary make a deal that neither are comfortable with…especially not Ash.  
  
**Dad** – Ash meets his father.  
  
**Duplicate** - Duplica follows Ash in very disturbing way.    
  
**Dream** - After losing Ash to Misty, May dreams of what could've been...

**Dawn** – Ash and Misty enjoy their first sunrise in a long, long time. –Extra Story-


End file.
